Two Thieves in the night
by Theducksrcoming
Summary: What happens when the Spirit Detectives are sent out to capture two master thieves? And just exactly what are they hiding? HieiOC KuramaOC rated T for some violence in later chapters, also, this will be a long fic!
1. Two Thieves

"Well, we're in", said Zariah, looking around curiously.

"You said it would take you two minutes to disable the alarm, and it only took you fifteen seconds", said Aydan angrily.

"I had to add the time for your whining and complaining", quipped Zariah, laughter in his eyes.

Aydan glared at his partner, but didn't say anything else.

"I'll just go find the control room then", said Zariah, walking off towards the belly of the large warehouse they were in.

"whatever", murmured Aydan, who took off towards where the vault was suppose to be.

He located a door with the words Control Room Emblazoned on the front.

"I wonder if this could be the Control Room", said the demon sarcastically, knocking at the door.

An overweight rent-a-cop peeked his nose out the door and was kicked in the face for his troubles. The guard crumpled to the ground in a graceless heap, and Zariah's green eyes danced with delight.

"that was easy, I didn't even have to pick the lock", he crowed happily.

"shut up, I'm trying to get past more of these guards, while you had a silly little fat guy to deal with, these guys have some serous muscles and they've got to be at least half demon", said the smaller demon.

"oh yeah, like they'll give you much trouble, Mr. I can kill a demon with no hands", said Zariah sarcastically, "and I'm sure that you're much better than I am at bypassing security in this fun little control room."

"shut up, we're only suppose to use the microphones in an emergency, and this is definitely not an emergency, you idiot", said Aydan through clenched teeth.

All he heard was an exaggerated sigh from the other end, then silence. Zariah entered the room carefully, but there was no one else in the cramped room. He sat down quickly and plugged in his computer, grinning. As soon as it loaded he started to type with a fury and got into the main system with ease.

"Ok, I'm in, what do you need me to shut down and what not", asked the cheeky computer hacker.

"I'll have to get around these stupid guards myself, but if you could shut down all those lasers up ahead so that I can get by easier I might not hate you so much", said the short demon, running his hands through his short brown hair.

"You know you love me, do you know why? Because I already shut down those lasers, so you're free and clear", retorted Zariah.

Aydan snorted, then started to run, going so fast that the guards and sensors couldn't even pick up the movement. He skirted a hallway and took a turn and came up to a huge vault.

"Why do they make them so big, it just makes it easier to find it", remarked Aydan casually, studying the behemoth of a vault. "This is, sadly, not even a false vault, Aydan. It's the real thing, want me to open it". Asked the hacker, watching the cameras.

"they have the main vault hooked up to the main control room? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Oh well, might as well open it without the explosives", said Aydan half-heartedly, "Too bad, I like explosives..."


	2. Inpatience pays off

FWI the two thieves are actually female, so this is not a MxM fic, one of them just has the power of illusions.

* * *

"As you can see, we're having trouble catching these thieves. By the time we detect them, they're already gone. All we know is that one appears to be a wolf demon, and the other one appears to be a fire demon. They never shut off the cameras, so we have several good shots of them", said Koenma to four teenagers, "I have set up a warehouse that I know they will rob and you need to catch them before they get in."

"What, binky breath is having trouble catching couple thieves", mocked one, his brown eyes full of amusement.

"These are not normal thieves, Yusuke, and Kurama and Hiei will help enormously."

"So you need thieves to catch thieves", stated Kurama thoughtfully.

"Here is a picture we got of them", said Koenma, pointing to the screen.

It showed an elegant hallway, covered in paintings and valuable objects. One was tall, and had short, black hair with white tips, the other was shorter and had short, spiky brown hair. The taller one waved at the camera, grinning, and the other one flipped it off as they walked calmly out the door.

"I don't think they like you very much, Koenma", said a tall youth in the corner.

"That's kind of obvious Kuwabara", snapped Yusuke.

"I'll fight you right now Uremeshi", yelled the boy angrily.

"Calm down you two, the one you want to fight are these two thieves, not each other", rebuked Koenma.

The two glared at each other, but calmed down.

"Now, I've set up that warehouse already, so just head over there and wait for the thieves to show up", said the young prince, "Just catch them and bring them to me. I had Boton set up a portal that leads to right outside the warehouse, and don't screw this up Yusuke."

He walked off and waved his hand negligently towards the general direction of the prince, and went through the waiting portal.

* * *

"We've been sitting here forever", complained Yusuke.

"We've only been standing here for five minutes, Yusuke, I think you could be a little more patient", said Kurama.

"Well, I think we should wait inside, this is lame, making us sit outside and wait for thieves that might not even come", he complained.

"Actually, that's a good idea, we can wait for them to come in and catch them then, it would be much harder for them to get away", mused Kurama.

"Whatever, as long as we don't have to sit out here all night", said Yusuke belligerently.

"It seems to me that you are too impatient, Yusuke, that's going to get you killed one day", said Hiei, smirking.

"Well it hasn't yet", muttered the brown haired youth belligerently.

They walked towards the door silently, and Kurama studied the security panel.

"This can't be good", whispered Kurama to himself, and he wrenched the door open.

It opened without a sound and he glanced up with alarm.

"They've already been here", he said silently, staring at the door numbly.

"WHAT", yelled Yusuke furiously, his face going read with anger.

"They've already been here. The security system has been bypassed, and whoever did it knew what they were doing", said the red haired youth thoughtfully, "In fact, I'm quite impressed with the skill whoever did this possesses, I could not have done a neater job."

"I think that whoever did it is still here", said Hiei, "I think I sense a fire demon, and a very powerful one."

Yusuke bolted through the door and barreled down the hallway, Kuwabara not far behind him. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, then followed after them.

"Uh, Aydan? We have a little problem out here", said Zariah nervously, glancing at the camera screens.

"What is it now, you furry excuse of a demon", said Aydan angrily, the sudden sentence breaking his distraction.

"Have you heard that rumor about that new human spirit detective", asked Zariah, pointedly ignoring the blatant insult.

"Yeah, I've heard, what about it", asked the fire demon suspiciously.

"I have proof right in front of me that the rumor is real, because said human spirit detective is running towards the vault, so you might want to get out", he suggested.

Aydan cursed and grabbed what they had come for quickly and rushed out of the vault. Suddenly, he froze when he saw another fire demon just a few feet away, waiting. Aydan's eyes widened, and he dove for an air vent, getting inside it with stunning quickness. He was followed not far behind by the dark haired fire demon, as he struggled to go faster in the tight confines of the vent.

Zariah watched as the door slowly inched open, not making a noise. He positioned himself right behind the door, waiting for the intruder to enter. A tall teen with a shock of orange hair came in, glancing around.

"No one's in here Kurama", he said loudly.

"Wait", thought Zariah, "Kurama, as in Youko Kurama? The only thief who is more renown than me?"

"Just because you looked inside for two seconds doesn't mean someone isn't in there. Besides, it's the control room, they would have been here at some point", said another voice outside.

Zariah stiffened, then relaxed, that voice didn't sound like a fox demon. Fox demons always had voices that sounded deeper and other worldly, this just sounded like a human.

A tall teen, a little shorter than the first one, entered the room carefully and closed the door behind him.

He studied the monitors for a few seconds then said, "I can feel your aura, wolf, and I know that you were behind the door the whole time."

He turned to face the demon huddling in the corner. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air, as if confused. Then the door burst open, and the orange haired one came into the room. Zariah took that moment to escape, rushing out the now open door.

Kurama sniffed the air again, it left the faint aroma of an almost feminine source, suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Kuwabara had burst into the room, and that the wolf demon was gone.

"You idiot, you let him out, now we have to catch him all over again", said the fox angrily, still confused over the scent.

He didn't like when something confused him. He raced out the door after the fleeing demon, glaring at Kuwabara on his way out.

YEAH, chapter 1 is done!!

* * *


	3. The Great Escape

Zariah ran out the door quickly, this wasn't suppose to be happening. He heard the red haired human hurrying after him, and for some reason felt strange running.

"Should I stay and fight", he pondered as he ran, "No, I've never been confrontational, and I don't want to get in a power struggle with these humans."

He picked up his speed and turned, and ran straight into a glass door. Cursing and screaming at this unforeseen obstacle, he forced it open, and closed it behind him. He was in a large greenhouse like room, with no other doors.

"Curses, trapped again, " he said aloud to himself, then dove for cover under several large bushes just before the door opened and closed again.

"So, hiding again I see, it's useless to hide. If you just come out and surrender yourself, I'll make sure they let you off easy", he said loudly to the room.

His proposition echoed through the large room, then it went silent except for Kurama's footsteps. Suddenly, he grinned, this was just too easy, he reached out with his powers and snagged the wolf demon up, and grinned as he saw him emerge, wrapped up in a bush.

"Oh, did I forget to mention my power over plants", Kurama asked to the still silent demon.

Then he felt something solid connect with his head and he was knocked to the ground. He saw the demon opening the door, his grin mirroring the one that had been on Kurama's face only moments before.

Aydan could hear the demon behind him slowly catching up. Suddenly, he was jerked to a halt, and he looked down in surprise. The hilt of a katana was buried in his sleeve, and he tried to yank it out, with no luck. He turned to face his adversary, and they tried to fight in the tight confines of the air vent.

They both got in a few kicks and punches, but couldn't do much in the small space. Then Aydan yanked the katana in his sleeve right into the fire demon's face, right under the jaw, knocking him out. He made his escape out into the hall and raced down towards the outside, towards freedom.

Yusuke found Kuwabara helping Kurama down the hall, the back of his head bleeding. They both picked up the fox demon and totted him outside. They had failed to capture the demons, failed miserable. Yusuke noticed a piece of paper stuck to the door, it was addressed to Hiei.

Then said firebrand burst out the door and yelled, "Where's that damned fire demon!"

"They got away, I'm afraid", said Kurama, wincing as he moved his head.

Hiei glowered at the red haired youth, and started to pace.

"Hey, Hiei, someone left you a love note", said Yusuke, holding up the piece of paper.

Hiei grabbed it out of the spirit detective's hand, and read it to himself.

"What is it, Hiei",asked Kurama curiously.

The fire demon threw it towards him and stalked off, saying cryptically as he left, "I'll meet you there."

Kurama snatched up the page and read:

To the Fire Demon with the Spirit Detective,

I want a rematch! Meet me in the Demon World tomorrow at noon, and don't be late!

Sincerely,

Aydan aka the fire demon who kicked your ass!

"Well, it seems like we might have a chance to catch the two after all", said Kurama, handing the note to Yusuke.

He turned and ran straight into the tall orange haired teen from earlier. He sighed, obviously the gods weren't going to make this escape easy.

"You! You're one of the thieves", yelled the tall youth.

"Your powers of observation don't seem to be broken, I see", he said sarcastically, frowning at his new opposition.

The guy was clearly an idiot, as he didn't even realize that he was being insulted.

"I just insulted you, you know", he said to his new opponent.

At this is face twisted into a snarl and he yelled, "Nobody insults Kazuma Kuwabara, and gets away with it!" Then he rushed at him in a charge. Zariah sidestepped him and tripped him, then ran down the hallway again.


	4. Epic Battle

It was almost noon, and the four stood waiting at the entrance to Demon world. As the seconds past by with achingly slowness, the two humans in the group started to squirm. At exactly noon, the two thieves popped out of the portal. The fox demon waved at them cheerfully, while the fire demon glowered at Hiei.

"At least my opponent isn't a coward, even if he is weak", said Hiei, his voice pure venom.

"Yes, you really proved that when I knocked you out in that vent with your own sword", deadpanned Aydan, grinning viciously.

"Well, lets get this started anyways, not like we've got all day", said Zariah pleasantly.

They all looked at him oddly and shrugged, and the two fighters went to each end of a nearby field and got ready to fight. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard, coming from all directions. From all sides a demon army descended, as if from no where. It was led by a fierce looking, blue demon, who had four gigantic arms sprouting from his repulsively muscular body.

Zariah's eyes widened in surprise, and he inched closer to the three guys. Kurama's eyes glazed over again as he caught the feminine scent and he looked at the teen next to him suspiciously. But no, he didn't look at all like a girl, even if the ears and tail he was sprouting were very feminine looking. Other than that he was very masculine, and Kurama shook his head to rid him of the strange thoughts.

"You can't hide from me, little Zariah. I have finally come back for you, and this time you'll not escape", yelled the blue skinned demon when he caught sight of Zariah.

"You bastard, you wouldn't be able to get me even if I was here all alone", he yelled at the demon, clearly angry.

Hiei and Aydan had stopped eyeing each other and were now eyeing the hoard of demons that had appeared.

"Could we make a deal or something? I would much rather go to jail then wind up stuck with him. We'll come along quietly if you fight with us, just try to get the lord of spirit world to let us off a little easier than he would have", said Zariah, looking at the reaction to his proposition.

"I think that it's a good idea, Yusuke. I really don't want to fight these two, and it is our job to bring them in, which would be rather difficult if they were being held by him", said Kurama, pointing to the demon who was still threatening Zariah.

"Hey, anything to kick a little demon butt", said Yusuke enthusiastically.

"So, who is this guy", Kuwabara asked Zariah.

"His name is Kaden, and he is a demon of great and terrible power. Oh god, I just sounded like a really corny comic booked. Anyways, he's really strong and he could easily defeat you. He has a strange infatuation with me, and I had hoped to escape him, but I was obviously mistaken when I thought it would be this easy" ,said Zariah.

Then both groups got together and all were in favor of the deal, except Aydan and Hiei.

"I refuse to fight on the same side as this weirdo", said Aydan.

"Shut up. Let's go kick some demon ass", Zariah yelled, running.

Aydan shrugged, then he followed the crazy wolf demon.

"Wasn't he cowering in fear a minute ago", asked Kuwabara, confused.

"Whatever", said Yusuke, following after the two.

Warning Epic Battle Scene

The Two sides met in a clash of blood and steel, limbs and gore flying everywhere.

Zariah had pulled out a metal lily, which had transformed into a claymore, and he started to hack and slice into the horde of enemies.

Aydan wasn't far behind, his blade chopping and hacking, wreaking havoc where ever he went with it.

Yusuke was beating demons with his fists for all he was worth, the he suddenly pointed his finger like a gun and a huge blast of destruction came forth.

It wiped out all the nearby demons, but more came to replace them.

Bodies and limbs littered the ground, and more than once fighters on either side slipped in the blood that drenched the place.

Kuwabara's spirit sword slew many, but the onslaught was horrendous.

Zariah changed his weapon into two elbow blades when the group was forced to get closer, the metal flower twisting and splitting into its new shape.

They kept slaying and demons kept coming.

For what seemed like hours it went on and on, and it seemed as though it would never end.

At last all lay on the ground dead or dying, except for Kaden, who had only stood watching the fight.

"It seems you have acquired some powerful friend, my lovely Zariah. And you yourself have become even more powerful, you have even retrieved your precious lily, which had been lost for so long. I think that I will leave you in there care, for though you are more beautiful than ever before, your potential is even greater", he said, grinning then leaving.

All of them were near collapsing, the battle had taken a lot of strength, and none had come away unscathed.

Zariah collapsed on the ground in a bloody heap, fainting from a lose of blood.

"Shit", said Yusuke, as the now sickly looking fox demon collapsed, "I'm fairly sure that Koenma wanted them alive."

He got Boton on the communicator, "Hey Boton, we need a portal, like five minutes ago."

"Sure thing, Yusuke", she said cheerfully, sending a portal there way.

They walked into Koenma's office a few minutes later, with a bloody Zariah in Yusuke's arms.

"We brought them back, just like you asked, though this one might not last too long", said Yusuke, looking down at the wolf demon, his brown eyes filled with worry.

Koenma looked up and was startled, in front of him were six battle weary fighters, covered in blood and who knows what, all close to collapsing.

"Go see the healers right away", he said, almost screaming out the orders, "Someone get in here and help them."

Ogres rushed in from every direction, and everyone but Hiei was carried off.

He walked behind them, limping slowly.


	5. A new Home

Zariah awoke slowly, he felt dizzy and confused, he was laying in an unfamiliar bed, and he felt like a sledge hammer had done a number on his head. He groaned, there had better not be someone else in this bed with him, and he hoped he hadn't gotten plastered last night. He rolled over, wincing at the light, and saw that no one else was in the bed, he groaned with relief and went to sleep again.

He was shaken awake a few moments later, and he rolled over.

"Five more minutes", he groaned, still mostly asleep.

"Come on, you have to talk to Koenma", said a strangely familiar voice.

He rolled over again to see a tall brown haired guy shaking him. His brain put a name to the face, Yusuke Spirit Detective. Then the events of the past two days came rushing back, and he groaned yet again, but this time he got up, and was surprised to see that he was uninjured.

"What", he asked, still half asleep.

"Healers", said Yusuke, knowing what the fox demon was about to ask, "Now, you need to go talk to binky breath, and prove that I did my job."

He half dragged Zariah into the large office, towards the large desk where an attractive young man was sitting.

"What's with the new look, Koenma", asked Kuwabara, as he entered the room behind them.

Aydan entered with Kurama, and then Hiei appeared in the window.

"Well, it seems that you've caught the two thieves, though I didn't know it would be you two. This poses a problem, if I throw them in jail, Zariah's father will declare war on us, which would cause pointless deaths, and he also might win, which could mean the death of the spirit world, which would be bad and cause the worlds to collapse, so obviously I can't do that", he said, eyeing the tall fox demon.

"So, you know who I am, do you? I expect you to keep it to yourself. Also, every time we broke in somewhere we never stole anything until this last time and that was because they had originally belonged to us anyways and had been stolen from us", said Zariah, "and you had better not tell anyone about my family or me!"

"Well, this poses quite a problem. I can't let you go because you've committed a crime, but I can't put you in jail. I suppose you could join the Spirit detectives, which would make both of our families happy", mused the Lord of Spirit world thoughtfully.

"Wait, so they just join us cause it'll make your and his father happy", asked Yusuke, incredulously.

"Pretty much, in fact I'll send them to school with you, and get them a house and everything, that should work perfectly", said Koenma," Now go away, I have a lot of work to do."

They all grumbled, but they all left.

"Hi, I'm Boton, and I'll show you where you'll be staying on the human world", said an annoyingly cheerfully.

"Right", said Aydan, after wincing at her ridiculous voice as they followed her through a portal.

They reached the small house and went inside, it was already furnished, but in a generic, guest kind of way.

"What a boring house", murmured Aydan, "We get to live in Boringsville."

"We can redecorate, we have the technology", said Zariah loudly, "In fact, I can just buy us a new house, all that stuff I built for the government paid off."

"You and your freaky machines again", said Aydan, "And I suppose you'll be sure to buy one that has a secret lair."

"No, I'll build one myself, I wouldn't want a used lair, someone might have installed a backdoor", he said with a duh kind of tone in his voice.

Aydan just glared and stalked into one of the generic rooms.

"So we have to go fight this tournament? Sounds lame", said Aydan, glaring at Hiei while Koenma briefed them.

"It involves fighting, so you should love it", said Zariah.

Aydan aimed her glare at Zariah, but stayed silent.

"As I was saying, You will form a Team that must win", said Koenma," Otherwise something devastating could happen." (Insert Dramatic Music here)

"Whatever, Binky breath, just transport us there when we need to be there", said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you don't seem to understand, this is the first time a human will enter the competition, and people are going to go out of there way to kill you", said the lord of the spirit world.

"Oh goody, we have to protect these half-wits and battle powerful demons, all because you caught us stealing things that were actually ours", said Aydan, her voiced laced with sarcasm.

"Isn't It just our lucky day, we get to fight with no consequences, unless you really suck compared to the guy you're fighting", said Zariah.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara took the bait and fist went swinging in the wolf demon's direction.

* * *


End file.
